fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Constantine Lightheart
Constantine Lightheart ( コンスタンティン リシアアト konsutantin rishiaato) is an upcoming character in Fairy Tail: Light of Hope. He is a skilled and strong Mage and the temporary head of the Lightheart family, one of the few noble families left in the country of Mistral and the sister of Nyx Lightheart.He uses Cosmic Magic as his primary magic,Rules of the Area along with Celestial Spirit Magic as his secondary and Familiar Spirit Magic at critical conditions Appearance Constantine is a handsome tall boy on his twenties that has medium length white hair with blue eyes. He wears a black cloak with purple stripes and gold trimmings. The inner part of his hood is light purple and has two brown belts, two brown leather boots and gloves. Personality Constantine is a very good and kind-hearted individual since he was a kid. He always cared for others and tried his best to help them. After becoming head of his family, his caring trait for others increased a lot, with even his mage training being all to become strong enough to protect his family and subjects. While he likes peace,he won’t say no to a fight, seeing it as a chance to improve himself regardless of his opponent’s power and when he fights, his prodigious power, analytical skill and calmness under any situation along with the fact that he never underestimates his enemies make him a difficult and respected opponent. He is always very polite to everyone and treats them with respect and doesn’t usually care about status and titles like servants or nobles as he considers all his servants as family members. Also, he is a man that respects and upholds family traditions and duties, with the protection of the Earth Stone being one of them and so he can’t let someone else take it away. Constantine loved and cared deeply for his deceased mother and any disrespectful comment for her is one of the things that can make him really angry. He is extremely dedicated to everything he committed himself into doing , like taking care of everyone around him for example, but the greatest examples of this is his search for a cure to his father's curse and his search for his lost sister. Deep inside,he feels responsible for those events and his mother’s death because he thinks that if he was strong enough, he would have prevented those things from happening at that day and swore to become stronger, to do everything in his power to help his people and save his father and find his sister. Constantine’s righteousness, good heart along with his power and skill, earned the absolute respect of his siblings and servants. When he doesn't have matters to attend to, he likes reading books and exploring ancient ruins. Magic and Abilities Enchanted Strength: While his other attributes are to be feared, Constantine’s strength is not as impressive, being only higher than that of the normal mages. Immense Durability and Stamina: '''Despite not being a close quarter combatant, Constantine displays incredible physical resilience and he can keep going even when using his strongest spells. '''Expert Sensor: '''Thanks to his Spatial Magic , Constantine has managed to hone his sensing capabilities greatly, being able to sense even the lowest traces of magic power within his vicinity. '''Immense Magic Power: '''As a member of one of the greatest noble mage families of Minstrel, one that has spawned through the ages a line of extraordinary mages, Constantine holds massive amounts of magic power and is considered the second strongest among his siblings. Such a claim is easily proved by the fact that he can use Cosmic Magic for a long time and later activate his Rules of the Area. T * '''Second Origin Release: '''Using the Arc of Time it is possible to evolve another person's Magic Container to be able to use the Second Origin, which would give the mage a giant boost in terms of Magical Power. However the process is extremely excruciating to the recipient, when this spell is used several Magical Drawings appear on the person's bodies and they feel a terrible pain. When he unlocked his Second Origin, Constantine became able to use Rules of the Area without exhausting himself so much and combining it with Cosmic Magic with more ease. '''Magic Prodigy: Constantine began practising Cosmic Magic from a young age, developing various spells with many different effects. Also, he managed to combine it with his Rules of the Area in order to extend his influence and maximize his spatial power to the point that he can reach metaphysical spaces such as books and paintings. Immense Intellect: 'Constantine is considered by many a very intelligent individual, something proved in his fights where by recognizing spells and types of magic, thanks to his bookworm nature, he knows exactly how to deal with them and by analyzing his enemies he can tell the most efficient way to deal with them. He also has a lot of knowledge about places and their history. Cosmic Magic Cosmic Magic is an incredibly rare form of lost magic which utilizes the power of cosmic energy to cast powerfully destructive spells. Much like that of Green Magic, users of this magic draw energy from the earth itself, harvesting it's "Life force energy". The difference being that Users of Cosmic Magic have the ability to draw energy from other celestial bodies such as planets and stars. The energy that users draw from these celestial bodies is unrefined and extremely watered down so to speak, making it unstable. This is why most Cosmic magic spells are highly destructive as even one who has completely master the use of Cosmic magic has a hard time keeping that amount of raw power stabilized for very long. It is an extremely powerful form of magic which became lost after the battle of the dragons, about 400 years ago of the current timeline. It served as the mother magic to two other incredibly powerful Caster Magics- Territory and Heavenly Body Magic. It allows its rare casters to have dominion over all the regions in the users eye-sight as well the cosmic energy residing in that region. Constantine can manipulate these regions of space freely with enough control to actually bend them. For example, he has shown the ability to bend the space around himself, the bent acting as a warp shield to warp all attacks that hit the bent space. This also acts as a way of becoming invisible as he can cause the light rays incident on the target to bend along the warp, not reaching the target and thus not being reflected by it. However bending space is not its only ability as it has in its arsenal a large variety of spatial techniques, all impressive in their own right. Constantine can not only warp space but also interchange spatial regions, resulting in teleporting abilities being added to the caster's arsenal. With it he can teleport organic and inorganic objects ranging from minute objects such as stones or masses of water to living beings including humans. Also, Constantine has control over the state of a space such as creating explosions and other physical properties while also being unnafected by the terrain he is in due to having control over the area he is in such as being perfectly fine in a desert or arctic environment. The magic not only manipulates the spatial aspects of the cosmos but is also known for its usage of techniques relating to outer space. The fact alone was able to cause Aro Suzuki to shudder in fear as its power seemed to him as being potentially limitless. Constantine can shoot blasts of cosmic energy reminescent of miniature stars; galaxy shaped projectiles that have the capability of cutting through buildings as well as well as waves of mass destruction that have wide radius of effect while also turning the pure cosmic energy in other forms such as solar and lunar energy or even pure plasma. Another use of it is the actual summoning of miniature manifestations of planets and stars which take the form of distinct, spherical orbs of light that seem to possess explosive properties enough to counteract other high level spells. Since these orbs are composed of energy, He can quickly reforge them to their original forms. Having the ability to summon actual meteors with power varying from city-block level destruction to city-destroying levels, Constantine as a user of this magic normally has enough control over meteors to redirect them in middair if the target escapes the original impact zone. As gravity is an essential part of the cosmos, he, with the help of this magic can manipulate the aforementioned fundamental form of energy for a variety of effects; ranging from the simple techniques of increasing or decreasing of gravity to more complex and dangerous techniques, including the creation of miniature black holes. Spells 'Basic Spells *'Gravity Manipulation: '''Due to this magic being the mother magic of both Territory and Heavenly Body Magic, Constantine as a user has absolute control over the gravitational forces in his area, displaying things such as increasing or decreasing gravity, attract and repel or even create black holes. The gravitational powers of this magic are so great that Constantine can overpower other gravity mages due to him drawing power from the Earth itself. *'Cosmic Arrows'(宇宙の矢印 ''Uchū no yajirushi): A basic spell of cosmic magic which allows Constantine to fire a deadly array of purple colored cosmic energy that takes the shape of arrow-like objects. He does this by creating a total of six magical circles above and to either side of himself. The circles will act as the birthplace of these arrows, firing them at rapid speed toward the target or targets as this spell can be used both to target individuals as well as groups of enemies, impaling them on the arrows. The temperature of these arrows, like most spells created through the use of cosmic magic, is similar to that of plasma, burning enemies of contact. What truly makes this spell deadly is the arrows' ability to lock onto targets similar to a heat seeking missile. They do this by locking onto a targets magical signature, following them wherever they go until they hit their mark. While this sounds remarkable and truly is, there is a limit of time for which these arrows have to hit their target. A total of ten seconds is the longest one of these arrows can stay airborne before fading away as the second they are fired they are no longer being fed magic from Constantine. This is rarely a problem though as these arrows travel at a speed equal to that of most bullets. *'Cosmic Bombardment'(宇宙の砲撃 Uchū no hōgeki): A basic spell of cosmic magic that allows Constantine to create a large sphere of cosmic energy which can be thrown at enemies. This spell is initiated when he begins to gather cosmic energy into the palm of his hand, this energy will take the form of a sphere that will grow to an unbelievably large size. As this is a spell meant for crowd control, Constantine will normally throw this sphere at large crowds of enemies or their defenses causing massive blunt damage upon impact before exploding into a large wave of incredibly hot liquid that burns at a similar temperature to plasma, easily melting through most metals, armors, and shields, even those created through the use of magic. The blunt force of this attack is nothing ignore, the force of the attack being able to smash through most walls or barricades with ease. This attack can be done on a smaller scale, creating one or more baseball size spheres of cosmic energy that can be launched at singular opponents at high speeds, smashing into them with enough force to shatter bones. Constantine prefers to use the small scale attack as it allows him to quickly target individuals, taking them out without having to worry about collateral damage done to allies or the surrounding environment. *'Cosmic Shield'(宇宙シールド Uchū shīrudo): A basic spell of cosmic magic, being one of the few defensive spells in Constantine's arsenal. Constantine initiates the casting of this spell by holding his hand out in front of himself, gathering cosmic energy into the palm of his hand before creating a thick wall of cosmic energy in front of himself. This shield is capable of negating most physical attacks quite easily, quickly healing cracks formed after taking a hit from a powerful attack though the constant repair of this shield has the potential to quickly drain the user of their magical energy. This shield can also be wrapped around into a sphere, completely protecting Constantine from attacks from all angles. This shield causes backlash when struck by physical attacks such as swords or other none magic based attacks, causing minor damage to those effected though the backlash does tend to have a bit of a stun effect, leaving opponents dazed after being pushed back several feet. While primarily used to protect Constantine, this spell can also be cast around others to protect allies from attacks they are unable to dodge or defend against. It is because of this ability for it to be wrapped around others that it can also be used as an offensive move to trap opponents within the shield, effectively turning an object meant to protect Constantine into a prison for the opponent. *'Cosmic Blast'(宇宙の爆発 Uchū no bakuhatsu): A basic, yet incredibly powerful spell of cosmic magic which allows Constantine to gather cosmic energy into the palm or palms of his hand, condensing it into a small sphere before releasing this energy in the form of a devastatingly powerful blast capable of easily burning holes through steel. This beam of energy has a range of about two hundred feet, it's temperature measuring several thousand degrees Celsius similar to plasma in a sense. This beam also takes on a blunt effect, knocking back opponents hit by this beam though most are more worried about the agonizing burns that are normally received upon contact. While the beam itself travels on a linear path, he is able to move his hand to aim the beam in different directions, allowing himself to possible turn this into an attack completely covering all three hundred and sixty degrees around himself. This can be further boosted when a single beam is cast from each hand, allowing two beams to be fired at once, though. These single, separate beams are normally much weaker than one cast with both hands. This spell has a time limit of five seconds with a cool down of ten. *'Cosmic Pillar: '''Another basic spell where Constantine by extending his hand in a spot and doing a gripping motion, can make the cosmic energies explode in an upward pillar which lasts as long as he keeps the gripping motion, damaging and burning anyone trapped inside it. *'Cosmic Wave: Constantine gathers cosmic energy in his hand and punches the ground, unleashing it in the form of a plasma hot wave that can inflict pressure on enemies as they push them back while also inflicting burns. *'Co's'''mic Slicer: Constantine raises his hand and gathers cosmic energy which is shaped into a mini swirling galaxy which he throws. Said disc gathers stray eternano to empower its slicing power but it cannot be controlled by Constantine once thrown. *'Cosmic Change: '''Constantine, due to the immense spatial power of this magic, can physically change any matter in his vicinity such as changing a single rock into a rocky throne and fire into a bird etc. *'Cosmic Duplication: Constantine, by inserting cosmic energy on an object, he disrupts the atomic composition which has a result in it breaking into pieces that individually become the original object. The amount limit of duplicated items is unknown. '''Advanced Spells *'Cosmic Ruler: Planetary manifestation': Constantine gathers Cosmic Energy in front of his palms while chanting out the incantation- Argentea vestitus erumpens super ripas suas. He then points his palms towards the intended target as the blue sphere of Cosmic Energy forms at the hands and feet Constantine chants the words: Aurea quae supra caelos Arca rotis caelestis, qui audent obnoxia acciderunt while a giant magic circle forms under the opponent the planets from the milky way, other galaxies, and dimensions come above the opponent, falling down atop the opponent. *'Cosmic Ruler: Heaven's Rain': An advanced spell of cosmic nature, the spell proceeds to create a shower of magic arrows, seemingly made of Cosmic magic. The spell due to its nature is seemingly impossible to evade, although advanced mages are capable of evading it and even countering it with their means, although it should be noted that the said power is quite uncommon to find. To activate the spell, Constantine raises his hand or waving their hands in linear motion, which glows in a cosmic aura and initiates the spell's effects. The mechanics behind the spell is quite simple though, as it is explained to condense the Cosmic energy of Constantine into several projectiles which make their way towards the target when the user uses their hand to release it. * Cosmic Ruler: Supernova: An advanced spell of great destructive power, it is a fearsome spell utilised by the users of this lost magic. To activate the spell Constantine needs to first perform some unique mudras. These include him to keep both the index finger and the middle finger open while keeping the other fingers closed. He then chants out the incantation- Aurea quae supra caelos,' Cosmic Ruler: Supernova', which proceeds to create an intense blast of Cosmic Magic whose shockwaves could be felt over the whole region. Anything caught inside the spell's actual radius is instantly pulverised or at the least mortally injured.. * Cosmic Ruler: Blazing Meteors: '''An advanced spell preferred for multiple targets. To activate the spell, Constantine raises his hand and recites the incantation '''Reprobi Stella Exitium, which proceeds to create a series of blazing meteors and later extends his hand to the area he wants to affect, having them fall there. Said meteors can easily destroy a town. *'Cosmic Ruler: Divine Protection': Another advanced spell of immense defensive power, it is one of the few spells of Cosmic Magic that have specific defensive potential. The spell starts off as a small purple orb of Cosmic energy that as Constantine recites the incantation- Arca rotis caelestis, qui audent obnoxia acciderunt, grows exponentially to take a massive form of the previously tiny orb. This spell is cosmic magic's strongest defensive spell. True to its name, it protects all those who are inside its large dome from attacks, repelling all the attacks by absorbing the Eternano, around the dome and negating the attacks. *'Cosmic Ruler:Asterion Logxi':Constantine's strongest advanced spell. He begins by having his hands in a praying motion and chanting'' 'From Ouranos, descend and fill the world with your brilliance oh weapon of the'' ''stars, Asterion Logxi!'' and as he chants, all the light in the area is gathered on his hands, being shaped into a lance. When it's finished, Constantine holds a lance that looks like a starry night sky and is surrounded by a faint aura of golden light. It travels at incredible speed and creates an explosion that can easily destroy a huge town. This lance is also composed by raw space which has as result its tip being in fact distorted space that can bypass even the most potent of barriers. *'''Dark Cosmic Ruler: Cosmic Devourer: An advanced spell with which Constantine can create what is known as dark matter, a pitch black material that can devour anything. Constantine first does a v sign with his hands, one upward and on downward, with the result being a creation of a pitch black orb in between. This orb can absorb with varying speed any spell and material it comes in contact with, turning it down to pure eternano which is stored within it and while it cannot affect humans, it can absorb stamina and magic power from them. Said orb exerts some form of gravitational pull, making it harder for anything or anyone to avoid it while near it, also, due to Constantine's ability of property change given by the magic's space manipulation he can change its form to a liquid one.Finally, Constantine can make it unleash all the accumulated magic energy it absorbed. The reason it is an advanced spell is that once created, it takes a lot of magic energy and focus to be sustained, a weakness that becomes obsolete once the dark matter begins to absorb a certain amount of eternano from other sources. *'Dark Cosmic Ruler:' Dark Sword: '''An advanced spell with which Constantine utilizes what is known as dark energy. He begins by synchronizing himself with the space around him while doing some mundras. Then, the space around him becomes distorted and violet energy appears which is shaped into a huge sword. Said energy repels other forms of magic energy with each slice shaving stamina and magic energy from those hit. '''Rules of the Area Rules of the Area is one of the more powerful forms of Caster Magic; it's also form of Subspecies Magic — deriving from the effects of Mimic and Nullification Magic respectively. It's considered to be both a obscenely overpowered powerful variant Spatial Magic and a countermeasure for all spatial-based magics used by other mages; due to its effects, it can easily be adjudicated as the ''most powerful form of said magic — rightfully earning the epithet of "'Spatial Commandment'" (空間律法, ''Kūkan Rippō), which is alternatively referred to. Rules of the Area allows for the caster to utilize their own Spatial Magic with no problem while simultaneously preventing the activation of all others, so long as the person making such an attempt is within the user's range; this is an indisputable fact that can't be overridden, regardless of how many attempts are made. It's said that various mages make multiple attempts to overcome this deterrent, even if it mean self-harm. In order to prevent such attempts from further being made, a previous user added an additional effect to this magic to make it even more absolute in nature; whenever a Spatial Mage tries to employ their magic in the user's presence, they are sent to another dimension — either one that's created by the user or something that's already existed. While this magic mainly specializes in nullification of its own kind, it has additional abilities that it affords the user; this aspect is due to it being a derivative of Mimic. True to its status as the pinnacle of all Spatial-based Magic, Rules of the Area allows its users to properly "mimic" the effects of other Spatial-based Magic so long as its within its range. It's possible for users to properly utilize the effects of Teleportation Magic, Stealth, and the like with ease — using a combination of others in-tandem with their fighting style to make themselves more deadly. It's said that the more Spatial-based Magic the user is able to copy through this aspect, the more "powerful" they become. Constantine proved to be really capable with this form of magic. He could cover the whole castle for the magic’s influence, sense and teleport anything and everyone inside it wherever he wished. Thanks to Enchantment, he could now access any metaphysical space that exists in his area of influence like a book or painting and anything inside becomes like the real world's and are as described or depicted but its a draining process. Spells * Space Magic Cancellation: Upon saying ‘’Space commandment activate’’, an invincible dome is created that covers the whole castle. As long as it’s active, no one can use spatial magic of any type. * Cosmos Gate: 'A simple yet versatile spell which allows Constantine to travel anywhere he desires by simply having a clear image in his head of the desired location and then creating a gate after saying the spell’s name. * '''Cosmic Conquest: '''A spell that nullifies control of spatial magic. Constantine releases his spatial magic power on a dimension he is in, making it his. Since it’s simply him fusing the essence of Rules of the Area via his magic power, Constantine can use it easily on dimensions used or created by other Space Magic users,overwriting their influence and can either trap them or banish them forever. Finally, by now controlling a dimension, he is immune to whatever effects it has while also using them against others. * '''Cosmic Birth: ' A spell used for creating new dimensions that Constantine copied at some point in time. With it it becomes possible to create dimensions of whatever content Constantine wishes, ranging from dimensions with forest and desert to more complicated ones like dimensions with different time flow and gravity. '''Combination spells * Fantasy Travel: A spell made possible after combining Cosmic Magic with Rules of the Area. Constantine thinks of something like a specific book or painting and then, he can actually transport himself or others inside of it. However, that metaphysical space must be in his area of influence and while inside one, everything becomes real and as described or displayed.This spell can only be used to enter and leave such a space once per day, with more than one use in a day holding the danger of upsetting the dimensional balance and cause something he won't be able to fix. Celestial Spirit Magic Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō) is a Holder Magic and type of Spatial Magic utilized by Constantine that involves the summoning of Celestial Spirits. A Magic in which Constantine summons Celestial Spirits by opening their gates through the use of Keys. These Keys are separated into two classes: the more common Silver Keys and the rarer Gold Keys. Keys for Celestial Spirits are counted in Units (collectively without regard of Gold or Silver), and a Celestial Spirit Mage is noted by how many Units they have obtained. While Constantine rarely uses this magic and lets his Celestial Guardian do so, he is said to be skilled and powerful enough to open two gates simultaneously. While his spirits are those of Silver Keys, they are some of the strongest of that category. Spells * Force Gate Closure (強制閉門, Kyōsē Hēmon) * Recompense Summoning (代償召喚術, Daishō Shōkanjutsu) * Pack of Lupus : 'A powerful spell that Constantine happened upon by chance recently. He begins by taking a prayer stance while kneeling and while chanting, the sky above him turns into a night sky with the Lupus Constellation being visible and many wolf howls are heard from the sky later. Then, a huge pack of wolves with astral bodies descend from the sky and appear beside him to bite the enemy, with each bite causing a medium sized explosion and disrupting magic. According to him, this spell is based on the belief that the souls of deceased wolves rest on the stars of the Lupus Constellation and their magic disruption from the link of the wolves with the moon. The drawback of this spell is that its very draining especially when not mastered. When Lupus himself saw that Constantine could use this spell he was impressed and admitted that his master wasn't ready for such a spell, ending up keeping its existence a secret. Incantation '' I beseech thee oh Wolf of the stars, let the souls of the deceased descend upon the Earth. '' Let them come forth with all the brilliance of thy stars to assist me one more time.'' '' I'm the lonely wolf that seaches for his pack in the Starry Heavens!'' '' '''Pack of Lupus!!!!'' 'Summoning Magic' Summoning Magic (召しの魔法, Meshi no Mahō) is a Casterand Holder Magic that provides Constantine the ability to summon objects out of thin air from a completely different location. It is a magic that can be catalyzed by two different sources: a magical item such as a scepter, or one's own magical energy. By using one's magical power and subjugating an animate or inanimate object (animals and weapons, per-say), one highlights a seal of sorts onto them. This seal connects the two users magically, and when an individual has recited an incantation or gone through a simple process, they may transport the object from somewhere else to their own location. Several individuals utilize this magic to summon beasts that they have subjugated, in a similar manner to Take Over. However, unlike Take Over spells, the beasts use their own powers in combat. However, dependent on the summoner, the attitude of the beast may go haywire and attempt to overwhelm the summoner instead. Also, summoning inanimate objects such as weapons or large objects is easier, as they do not have a conscious to act upon. This can make it similar to Requip, in a way, except without the hundred-items limit. Constantine has managed to subjucate various beings,magical or spiritual in origin, with most belonging to previous heads of the family. It can be said that this is his true summoning magic due to Celestial Spirit Magic being used by his greatest mages thanks to the special contracts. Spells *'Unknown Spirit:' Constantine summons a huge white tiger like spirit of black stripes that wears an armor. It possesses great strength, speed and reflexes. *''' ' Familiar Spirit Magic Familiar Spirit Magic is a magic that allows Constantine to utilize a Familiar Spirit. He utilizes a Fused Summon, having in his body the Familiar Spirit Emundans. '''Emundans' Emundas is Constantine's Fused Familiar Spirit. He has the appearance of a gold angelic like being with short stature and huge golden steel wings. He has served the Lightheart family for centuries and is absolutely loyal, allowing Constantine to access his form and magic. Due to his Holy Enchantment and both loyal and caring nature, he is known in the Familiar Spirit World as <<''The Heavenly Warrior>>'' Holy Enchantment Holy Enchantment is an Enchantment style unique to Emundans and a superior form of White Magic, given to him by the family's founding ancestor for the future generations. By exerting his magic power while having pure feelings in his heart, he attracts the holy forces that flow in the world, injecting them on a target or medium, cancelling any evil effect while inducing positive effects. Also, he can generate elements in their holiest forms, with each such element having specific effects on good hearted people and evil beings. Spells * Deus Sanctus Igni: 'Emundans, by doing the oxidation process while exerting his magic power filled with positive emotions and attracting the holy forces of the world which he later injects, he can create holy fire: white fire that is fatal to those of evil heart or beings of darkness. This fire can ''burn off any evil force affecting an individual while also boosting the strength a little. It takes the form of a phoenix * 'Deus Sanctus Aqua: '''Emundans, by exerting his magic power filled with positive emotions and attracting the holy forces of the world which he later injects to increase the humidity, he can create sacred water: crystal clear water that can cure any disease from those that drink it while when it comes to beings of darkness or evil individuals, it becomes like acid upon contact with them and negates all of their magical and natural healing. * '''Deus Sanctus Terra: '''Emundans, by directing the earth's energies after exerting his magic power filled with positive emotions and attracting the holy forces of the world which he injects on the ground, he can create sacred earth:a sacred earthly zone that heals those inside of it while also restoring their magic a little. Evil individuals and beings of darkness are repelled by it. This spell can even restore dead plants. * '''Deus Sanctus Ventus: '''Emundans, by directing the wind around him after exerting his magic power filled with positive emotions and attracting the holy forces of the world which he injects on the wind, he can create sacred wind: wind that relieves people from their exhaustion while also increasing their speed a little. Evil individuals and beings of darkness that breath it will act as if they inhaled a poisoned wind that damages them from the inside. * '''Deus Sanctus Lumen: '''Emundans, by controlling the surrounding light after exerting his magic power filled with positive emotions and attracting the holy forces of the world which he injects on the, he can create holy light: a pure white light whose shine brings anything berserk into a state of nirvana while also dispelling any illusion afflicting an individual. Evil individuals and beings of darkness that are in its presence will be unable to gaze upon it while also getting purified the longer they are in its presence. * '''Deus Benedictio: '''A spell that can actually be considered the very essence of this magic. Emundas, after exerting his magic power filled with positive emotions and attracting the holy forces of the world which he injects on a person of his choice, he causes the phenomenon of blessing: a state in which every evil force affecting someone is negated while said someone's parameters such as luck are enhanced for a certain period. * '''Sanctus Carcerem: '''A spell that is time consuming. Emundans creates in the air four triangles in a cross motion and then lays it on the ground. When an evil individual or being steps between the four triangles, generates a magic circle that acts as a barrier that traps them and makes it difficult or outright impossible for them to use magic. * '''Deus Pax: '''Emundans's favourite spell. He injects magic energy filled with pure feelings in his wings and harmlessly releases an amount of white feathers from them. Evil individuals, beings of darkness and even people with any hostility that are touched by even one feather they become weaker offensively, with the effect stacking up the more feathers touch them. * '''Deus Sanctus Gladio: '''Emundan's strongest spell. Emundans creates a sword of white light and while pointing it at his enemy chants ''let the wicked feel the blade of Justice. Oh Heavens, purify evil with Light and Steel, Deus Sanctus Gladio!. Upon finishing, numerous portals appear and from each swords of white light are rained upon his enemy to pierce. Each sword can purify any evil existence unlucky enough to be pierced by them while those powerful enough to not be purified, find themselves weaker. ' Deus Sanctus Igni.png|Deus Sanctus Igni Deus Sanctus Aqua.png|Deus Sanctus Aqua taking effect Deus Sanctus Terra.png|Deus Sanctus Terra healing someone Deus Sanctus Lumen.jpg|Deus Sanctus Lumen blinding and damaging a demonic being Sanctus Carcerem.jpg|Sanctus Carcerem Deus Benedictio.png|Deus Benedictio Deus Pax.jpg|Deus Pax Deus Sanctus Gladio.jpg|Deus Sanctus Gladio ' Equipment '''Genesis Sword: '''A powerful holy sword that’s Lightheart family’s greatest heirloom, coming from the founding ancestor. It is said it was forged by blessed steel and holy fire and having a unicorn’s horn as a material, on the seventh hour of the seventh day of the seventh month and later being blessed by three high priests. The sword has an Enchantment that allows only the one considered worthy of being the family’s head to wield it, in which case it displays extraordinary Light and Holy magic power that has defeated the vilest of demons, a fact that makes it one of the most desired weapons from exorcists, monks and priests. When Constantine became its new wielder, he infused his Space Magic on it, making it able to cancel said Magic and slice practically through anything. It's appearance is that of a majestic longsword that is almost entirely gold in color, including the handle. The crossguard is shaped like a small set of wings and has a small, triangle-like plate with three green gems on it. * '''Gate of the Dragon Key: '''Summons the Dragon, Draco. ' * '''Gate of the Lesser Water Snake Key: '''Summons the Lesser Water Snake, Hydrus. Draco-0.jpg|Draco Hydros.jpg|Hydrus Phoenix (Spirit).png|Phoenix Leo Minor.jpg|Leo Minor Apus (DeathGr).png|Apus Serpens (DeathGr).png|Serpens Genesis Sword.jpg|Genesis sword Constantine's staff.png|Constantine's staff * '''Gate of the Lesser Lion: '''Summons the Lesser Lion,Leo Minor. * '''Gate of the Phoenix: '''Summons the Phoenix, Phoenix. * '''Gate of the Paradise Bird: '''Summons the Paradise Bird, Apus. * '''Gate of the Serpent:' Summons the Serpent,Serpens. Wooden Staff: Constantine holds a wooden staff with a sun like symbol on its top. Constantine created it himself from wood taken from a tree blessed by nymphs and uses it as a symbol of authority. Said staff is excellent for transferring magic energy through it while it possesses some magic power itself. Trivia *Constantine is author's favorite character since it represents him and he is like how he imagines himself in the FT universe while his personality has both traits of the author and traits the author himself wants to possess in real life . *Constantine's dream is to one day travel the world after he completes his goals. *Due to coming from a lineage of powerful white magic users, priests and exorcists he accepts extermination missions regarding vampires and other creatures of darkness and faces them with Cosmic Magic due to its holy like capabilities. *Deus Pax was inspired by Estarossa's Love Commandment by ''Nanatsu no Taizai ''series. After watching the Great Magic Games: *He became a huge fan of Mirajane Strauss whom he considers an angel on Earth in both body and soul. *He wishes he had a sister as sweet, cute and innocent as Wendy Marvell. *He considers Minerva Orland of Sabertooth really beautiful, classy but also weak user of Territory *If he had to enter a guild one day it would be Fairy Tail. Category:Celestial Spirit Mage Category:Spatial Magic User Category:Lost Magic User